hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
' '' '' '' Jason Voorhees '''is the main antagonist from the horror movie series, ''Friday the 13th. Jason Voorhees first appears during a nightmare of the main character Alice (Adrienne King) in the original Friday the 13th film; he becomes the main antagonist of the series in its sequels. As well as the films, there have been books and comics that have either expanded the universe of Jason, or been based on a minor aspect of him. Friday the 13th (1980) Alice boards a canoe and floats to the middle of the lake. Just as Alice notices the police arriving on the embankment, the decomposing body of Jason (Ari Lehman) attacks Alice while she waits for help in a canoe. Just as she is dragged under water Alice awakens in a hospital, where a police officer tells her that they pulled her out of the lake. Alice is informed that everyone is dead; when she asks about Jason, the officer informs her they never found any body, which leaves her with the impression that he is still in the lake. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Five years later, a man named Jeff, his girlfriend, Sandra, and Jeff's friend, Ted, are on their way to a counselor training center that is opening up at Crystal Lake, not far from the infamous campground. Despite its infamy and the police frowning on the location, Paul collects a group of would-be counselors to train. Even with warnings from local oddball Crazy Ralph, the other counselors continue to arrive, including good girls Terry and Vicki, prankster Scott, and wheelchair-bound Mark. Paul's girlfriend and assistant, Ginny Field, arrives late, much to his chagrin. As the day progresses, inspired by the legend of Jason Voorhees whose story was told at a campfire the night before, Sandra and Jeff sneak over to explore the abandoned camp, only to be caught by the sheriff (not knowing that Crazy Ralph was just strangled with a strip of barbwire by an unseen killer). After leaving them in Paul's care, the sheriff sees someone (who appears to be masked) running through the woods. He chases after him to a dilapidated shack where the sheriff makes a particularly gruesome discovery (unseen to the viewer) before someone sneaks up behind him and rams the claw side of a hammer into his skull, killing him. That night, Paul and Ginny take the counselors for one last night on the town; Sandra and Jeff, being punished for their excursion earlier, are volunteered to stay behind; Terry decides to stay behind and look for her missing dog, Muffin; while Scott volunteers to put the moves on Terry. Wheelchair-bound Mark decides to stay as well; Vicki, smitten with Mark, decides to stay. While searching for Muffin, Terry goes skinny dipping and Scott plays a prank on her by stealing her clothes before being caught in one of Paul's survival traps. Terry goes to get a knife to cut him down, but the killer slits his throat with a machete and kills Terry (off screen) when she returns and discovers him dead. At the bar, Ginny imagines what Jason would be like if he were alive, deducing he had seen his mother murdered and would be a vengeful creature unaware of the meaning of life and death. Paul dismisses her concerns and tells her that he is only a legend. As it begins raining heavily back at the camp, the killer murders Mark with a machete to the face. He then moves upstairs and kills Jeff and Sandra as they are having sex by double impalement with a spear. When Vicki returns for Mark, she is attacked by the killer, who is revealed to be wearing a gunny sack over his head with an eye hole cut out. He corners Vicki and stabs her in the stomach with a kitchen knife, killing her. Paul and Ginny return from town to discover the aftermath. Paul is attacked by the killer, who then chases Ginny through the camp. She accidentally finds her way to the killer's shack and enters to find an altar with Mrs. Voorhees' mummified head on it, surrounded by the bodies of the recent victims. At this point, Ginny realizes that Jason is the true killer, seeking revenge for his mother's death. Using her study of child psychology to her advantage, she puts on Pamela's sweater and manages to convince Jason that she is his mother. The ruse fails when he eventually spots his mother's head, but Paul intervenes, distracting Jason long enough for Ginny to take the machete and bring it down several inches into his shoulder. Jason falls over, presumably dead. Ginny and Paul uncover his disfigured face (unseen to the viewer) before taking shelter in a nearby cabin. Muffin then appears at the cabin door, and while Ginny reaches down to pick her up, Jason (now unmasked, with the machete still in his shoulder) bursts through the window behind her and attacks her. Ginny wakes up the next morning, confused and being pulled aboard an ambulance with no recollection of how she escaped. She calls for Paul, who is nowhere to be seen, and she is driven off to the hospital. The final scene then switches over to show Mrs. Voorhees' head, before ultimately fading to black. Friday the 13th Part III (1982) Picking up one day after the events in the previous film, Jason, who had survived the attack by Ginny Field and Paul Holt, sneaks to a local store to steal clothes from the live-in couple Edna and Harold. He kills Harold with a meat cleaver to the chest and impales Edna through the back of the head with her knitting needle before moving on to Higgins Haven, a nearby lakefront cottage, where he hides in the barn. Meanwhile, Chris Higgins and her friends come to visit for the weekend. The group includes: prankster Shelly; the beautiful Vera; Chris's boyfriend, Rick; the pregnant Debbie; Debbie's boyfriend, Andy; and stoners Chuck and Chili. While on a supply run into town, Vera and Shelly run into bikers Ali, Fox, and Loco at a convenience store and Shelly knocks over their motorcycles with Rick's Volkswagen Beetle, impressing Vera. Jason, recovering from his injuries, kills Fox and Loco with pitchforks as they attempt to set fire to the barn after siphoning gas from Chris' van. Ali attacks Jason and is beaten unconscious with a pipe wrench. As night falls, Chris and Rick go for a drive. While they're gone, Jason appears. He slits Shelly's throat and steals his hockey mask. Now with a hockey mask to conceal his disfigured face, he proceeds to murder the rest of the group. He kills Vera by shooting her in the eye with a harpoon gun. While Andy is doing a handstand, he looks up to see Jason, who slices him in half with his machete. Debbie has a carving knife shoved through her neck while she is reclining on a hammock. When the power goes out, Chuck is electrocuted while checking out the power box, and Chili is impaled in the stomach with a red-hot fire poker. Meanwhile, Chris fills Rick in on a traumatic event that happened to her two years prior when she ran away from home and was attacked by a horrible, disfigured man in the woods. Rick and Chris return to discover the house in disarray. Rick wanders out alone. Chris goes outside to call out to him, but Jason keeps his hand held over Rick's mouth just a few feet away. Chris goes back inside and Jason kills Rick by crushing his skull with his bare hands, causing his eye to pop out. When Chris goes to search for Rick, she encounters Loco's corpse. Terrified, she hides in the house, until Jason hurls Rick's body through the window. She stabs Jason and hangs him, but he remains alive. Jason takes off his hockey mask to remove the rope from his neck, and Chris recognizes Jason as the man who attacked her two years prior. An unconscious Ali awakens from his earlier attack and goes after Jason, wanting to kill him for killing Fox and Loco. However, Jason severs Ali's right hand and hacks him to death with his machete. Chris picks up an axe and brings it down on his skull. Terrified after he staggers after her for a few steps, Chris then watches Jason fall to the ground presumably dead at her feet. Chris pushes a canoe out onto the lake, where she falls asleep before awakening, frightened. She sees an unmasked Jason appear in a window and tries to flee when he comes after her, only to realize that it was just her imagination. The decayed body of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, suddenly leaps from the lake and pulls Chris under the water, which also turns out only to be a dream. A period of time later, the police arrive and take the clearly hysterical and disturbed Chris to the hospital as the camera pans over to Jason, dead on the floor of the barn, and showing the lake is at peace again. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) The night after the previous film's events took place, paramedics are busy cleaning up the mess that Jason had left behind and packing his body to deliver to the town morgue. Jason awakens at the morgue, killing a doctor with a hacksaw and a nurse with a scalpel before making his way back to Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, a group of teenagers are on their way to a rental house near Crystal Lake for the weekend. The group includes: Paul; his girlfriend, Sam: jokester Jimmy; Ted; Doug; and Doug's girlfriend, Sarah. While on the road, they come across Mrs. Voorhees' tombstone as well as a hitchhiker, who is soon killed by Jason. The teens arrive at the rental house and meet the Jarvis family: Mrs. Jarvis; her teenage daughter, Trish; her 12-year-old son; Tommy; and their dog, Gordon. The six teenagers encounter twins Tina and Terri and they go skinny dipping together, which Tommy witnesses. While returning home, Trish and Tommy's car breaks down. They're assisted by a young man named Rob Dier, whom Tommy then takes home to show his collection of self-made masks. That night, the teens throw a party. When Tina starts flirting with Paul, Sam angrily leaves the party for a swim and is killed by Jason, who stabs her through the chest with a knife while she lies on a rubber raft. Paul goes to find Sam and is stabbed in the groin with a harpoon gun by Jason. Terri decides to leave the party, but has a spear rammed through her back by Jason. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jarvis returns to find the house empty before she is killed off-screen by Jason. After sleeping with Tina, Jimmy goes downstairs to look for a corkscrew and is killed with a meat cleaver to his face. Tina is then killed when Jason throws her out of a window onto a car, which kills her on impact. While a stoned Ted is watching vintage pornography films, he gets stabbed in the back of the head with a kitchen knife. Doug and Sarah make out in the shower, and Jason kills Doug by crushing his skull against the shower wall and Sarah with an ax to the chest. Trish and Tommy return to find their mother missing. Trish goes out alone to find their mom and comes across Rob who explains that his sister Sandra (from Part II) was killed by Jason, and that Jason's alive and continuing to kill. They return to the house and warn Tommy before going next door, where they're attacked by Jason. Rob is killed when he sacrifices himself to save Tommy and Trish. The Jarvis children flee to Tommy's room, but Jason chops through the door with an ax and chases Trish. She then lures Jason out of the house so Tommy can escape and barely manages to elude him. Jason returns to their door while she fights with him. Tommy cuts his hair and makes himself up to look like Jason from his childhood based on old newspaper clippings he saw. This confuses Jason long enough for Trish to knock his mask off. His hideous appearance terrifies her as he starts back toward her. Tommy picks up the discarded machete and plunges it into Jason's eye. Jason collapses on the machete and slides down the blade, finally killing him. Tommy and Trish embrace, but Tommy sees Jason's fingers moving and repeatedly slices into his body with the machete as Trish yells Tommy's name, trying to get him to stop. At the hospital, as she is recovering from a shoulder injury, Trish sees Tommy again and the two hug joyously. As the camera pans to Tommy's face, his eyes open wide with a menacing look, clearly disturbed by the evening's events. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) A young Tommy Jarvis stumbles upon a graveyard while walking through the woods on a rainy night, where he witnesses two grave robbers digging up the corpse of Jason Voorhees. Jason rises from the grave and murders the two graverobbers before advancing towards Tommy. The graveyard sequence turns out to be just a dream, and Tommy, now a young adult, awakens from the dream in the back of a van. Tommy has been shifted between various mental institutions after killing the mass murderer Jason Voorhees five years earlier, who attacked him and his sister and murdered their mother. He arrives at the Pinehurst Halfway House, a medical center for troubled teens secluded in the woods. The house is owned by Dr. Matt Letter, and Tommy is shown to his room by Pam Roberts. He meets a young boy, Reggie, whose grandfather George works as the cook. The other teens at the halfway house include lovers Eddie and Tina, perky redhead Robin, shy and stuttering Jake, Goth chick Violet, temperamental Vic, and chronic eater Joey. Following a confrontation between the two, Joey is killed with an axe by Vic; who is subsequently arrested. One of the attending paramedics, Duke, jokes about the murder, but his partner, Roy Burns, appears to be deeply saddened by the death. Two hicks that live near the halfway house, Ethel Hubbard and her son Junior, threaten to shut the place down if the teens do not stop sneaking onto their property. That night, two punks, Vinnie and Pete, are murdered by an unseen assailant while having car trouble. The next night, a paramedic named Billy, waiting for his friend Lana to finish her shift at a diner, is killed with an axe. Lana then comes outside to meet Billy and is also murdered. The next day, more murders take place when Eddie and Tina go off into the woods to have sex. Ethel's farmhand Raymond is stabbed while spying on Tina and Eddie. After sex, Eddie retreats to wash off in the creek and Tina is murdered. Eddie returns to find Tina dead and he too is killed. Pam, Tommy, and Reggie go to a nearby trailer park to visit Reggie's brother Demon and his girlfriend, Anita. Tommy gets in a fight with Junior and runs off, forcing Pam and Reggie to leave. Demon leaves to go use the bathroom and when he comes back he finds Anita dead. Demon then runs back to the bathroom outhouse where he is then stabbed to death. Later at the Hubbard farm Junior is decapitated while riding his bike and Ethel is killed with a cleaver to the face. Pam leaves Reggie at the halfway house and then searches for Tommy, as well as Matt and George, who had left the house in search of Eddie and Tina. Reggie falls asleep and then Jake is hacked to death with a cleaver, Robin is strangled to death and Violet is the stabbed in the stomach. Reggie awakens and finds the dead bodies in Tommy's room. Pam arrives and also sees the bodies. They then try to flee but encounter the killer, who appears to be Jason Voorhees. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house, but are separated in the woods. Pam finds Duke, Matt, and George dead. The chase finally leads to the barn where Reggie rams Jason with a tractor. Jason rises and attacks them inside the barn. Pam duels Jason with a chainsaw, severely injuring him. Before Pam can kill him, the chainsaw runs out of fuel. Jason is spared and Pam flees to the hayloft, where Reggie is hiding. Tommy confronts the hockey-masked killer, but is slashed down the chest by Jason. Still alive, Tommy stabs Jason in the crotch with a pocketknife and climbs up to the loft as well, but passes out. Jason comes into the loft and finds Pam and Reggie, but Reggie manages to knock Jason off the hayloft. As they embrace, Jason reappears and tries to drag Reggie off the loft, but Tommy musters enough strength to seize the machete and hack Jason in the hand, sending him falling down onto a bed of spikes, killing him. The mask, along with a prosthetic face are removed to reveal the killer as not Jason, but the paramedic, Roy Burns. In the hospital, it is explained that Joey was Roy's son and his death drove Roy insane, causing him to dress up as Jason and go on a killing spree. Pam checks on Tommy, who appears to be asleep, but he suddenly awakes and stabs her with a boning knife. It turns out to be Tommy's dream and Pam comes in, only to see the window broken as Tommy closes the door and stands behind her, wielding a knife and wearing Roy's hockey mask, overwhelmed by Jason's persona. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) Jason Voorhees has been dead for years, and the town of Crystal Lake has been renamed Forest Green in an attempt to distance its bloody reputation. However, one year later after the events of the previous film, Tommy Jarvis, after being released from an institute after an extended stay, intends to cremate the body of the infamous mass murderer. His friend Hawes accompanies him to the graveyard where they find and dig up Jason's grave. Tommy loses control upon seeing Jason's body and stabs it several times with a metal fence post. Suddenly, lightning from an oncoming storm strikes the post and resurrects Jason into a supernatural creature now much stronger than he had been before; he then kills Hawes by punching his heart out. Tommy narrowly escapes and flees to the sheriff's station where Sheriff Garris recognizes Tommy and assumes he is hallucinating. Tommy tries to take the Sheriff's gun before he is locked up. Meanwhile, Darren and Lizbeth, two camp supervisors are making their way to the lake where they hope to reopen the camp when they are stopped by Jason, who kills them both with the fence post. The next morning, Garris's daughter Megan and her friends Cort, Sissy, and Paula, also counselors, arrive to report Darren and Lizbeth missing. Tommy warns them that Jason is alive, much to Garris's annoyance, but his warnings are shrugged off as superstition. Garris decides to escort Tommy out of Forest Green, but Tommy makes a run for Jason's grave to prove his story only to find that it had been filled in by the caretaker who did not want to be blamed for the exhuming and had reburied Jason's coffin unknowingly with Hawes's body inside. Jason comes across a group of businessmen playing paintball in the woods; he rips the arm off Burt and kills him, then decapitates two more of their men and a woman before chasing a fifth member off into the woods. He later kills the caretaker and a couple on a romantic picnic who witness this. That night, Cort and a girl named Nikki are using an RV for fun when they are scared off after their power cable is cut. Jason, who had stowed away inside, crushes Nikki's head in the bathroom and shoves a combat knife into Cort's skull, causing the RV to crash. Meanwhile, Tommy contacts Megan to retrieve supplies for a ritual to trap Jason where he drowned at Crystal Lake and she goes to help him. Garris and his men discover the bodies of Nikki, Cort and the paintballers in the woods and assumes the killer is Tommy, wanting to make them believe Jason has returned. They set up a road block and capture Tommy and Megan and Tommy is returned to jail, despite Megan giving him an alibi. Jason makes his way to the camp cabins, killing Sissy by twisting her head off. After searching for her friends, Paula takes a little girl named Nancy back to her cabin, then returns to her own, only to be hacked apart by Jason. However, he is interrupted before he can harm the children as Garris and his men arrive, intending to inform Sissy and Paula of the situation. Megan and Tommy escape from custody and return to the lake as Jason kills Garris's men then Garris himself, who attempts to stop Jason going after Megan but after a struggle is broken in half. Jason attacks Megan but is distracted by Tommy calling to him from the lake. Tommy ties a chain to a rock around Jason's neck, but is apparently drowned when Jason pulls him down from underwater. Megan goes to save him and is nearly killed herself, but manages to snap Jason's neck with a motorboat rotor. Back on land, Megan revives Tommy with CPR, and the children celebrate. Some time later, the camera zooms in on the deserted lake, and closes up on Jason, who is still alive, glaring at the audience while trapped by the boulder. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) Forest Green has become Crystal Lake again. At her family's lakefront cottage, seven-year-old Tina Shepard hears her drunken father abusing her mother and runs out to the lake. When her father tries to retrieve her and apologize, Tina's anger unlocks her latent telekinetic powers, causing the dock he's standing on to collapse, drowning him. Ten years later, Tina, who has been through mental institutions over the guilt of her father's death and her mother Amanda travel back to Crystal Lake to help her alleviate her feelings and return her life to normal. There, they meet her doctor, Dr. Crews, who begins testing Tina with her abilities, explaining they are a side effect of her guilt feelings. In reality he hopes to exploit them for his own benefit, purposefully keeping her stress levels high to increase her reactions. Next door, a group of young adults are gathering for a birthday party of a mutual friend, Michael. The guests include nerdy Maddy, the perky Robin, stoner David, awkward science fiction writer Eddie, Ivy League student Russell and his girlfriend Sandra, jock Ben and his girlfriend Kate, Michael's cousin Nick, and snobby socialite Melissa. That night, Tina runs to the dock alone while grieving for her father. Sensing a presence in the lake and mistaking it for him, she inadvertently releases a badly decayed Jason from his underwater prison. She passes out at the sight of him as he swims to shore unseen; when Tina describes what she saw, Dr. Crews suspects that it's a hallucination of her father and not real. Meanwhile, Michael and his girlfriend Jane are walking to Crystal Lake when they encounter Jason, who rams a tent spike through Jane's throat through a tree and impales Michael with it. Back at the lake, Nick, who has developed an attraction toward Tina, comes to invite her to Michael's birthday party. While there she has a disturbing vision of Jason killing Michael and she leaves in a panic, finding a similar spike stuck in their porch. When she sends Dr. Crews out to look at it, he finds nothing and Tina fears she's losing her mind. Jason kills another couple camping in the forest as he makes his way toward Crystal Lake. The next day, Tina confides in Nick about her hospitalization and Melissa overhears, later insulting Tina about being in a mental hospital, during which Tina angrily snaps Melissa's pearl necklace with her power; she later becomes increasingly frustrated with Crews's dismissal of her visions. That night, Amanda discovers Dr. Crews's motives and in the ensuing argument, Tina overhears that Crews is going to commit her to the hospital permanently and runs away. Meanwhile, Jason kills Russell by splitting his face in half with an axe, then drowns Sandra in the lake when she sees Russell dead. He tricks Ben out of his van and crushes his skull, then when Kate investigates he shoves a party horn into her eye. Tina has a vision of Jason killing her mother and crashes her car; she gets out and retreats into the woods. Jason kills Maddy with a scythe to her throat, cuts the power to the house and stabs David, who comes downstairs. Eddie also ventures downstairs after being spurned by Melissa, who used him to try and make Nick jealous and he is killed by a machete to the neck. Jason moves upstairs and throws Robin from an upstairs window while Tina and Nick meet each other in the woods and find Michael's body. Returning to her cabin, Tina discovers Crews's lies and articles revealing Jason Voorhees as the killer. Nick runs next door and discovers Eddie; when he returns he finds Tina gone. Meanwhile, Jason encounters Amanda and Crews, killing Amanda with a spear after Crews uses her as a shield. A little later, Crews comes across Tina who runs off alone to find Amanda as Jason stalks and guts Crews with a branch saw. After finding her mother dead, Tina follows a trail of bodies and encounters Jason. Keeping her distance, she incapacitates him several times with her abilities before bringing a porch roof down on his head. She returns to the cabin to find Melissa and Nick waiting. Not to be undone, Jason returns to the cabin and kills Melissa with an axe to the head as she leaves. Jason then attacks Nick, but Tina forces him to back down, sending him falling into the cellar after smashing a ceiling light into his face. He pulls Tina down with him, who continues to attack him by dousing him with gasoline and using the furnace fire to ignite him. She and Nick flee when the fire gets too intense and the house violently explodes. Jason attacks again, knocking Nick unconscious and incapacitating Tina; using all of her strength, Tina summons her father from the lake who grabs Jason and forces him back to his underwater prison before Tina passes out. The next morning, as the fires are being put out by local firefighters, Tina is put aboard an ambulance with Nick who asks where Jason is. Tina calmly replies "We took care of him" before the ambulance drives off into the smoke-filled morning. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) One year after the conclusion of the prior film, supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees is resurrected when the anchor of a passing houseboat drags a live electrical cable over his corpse. He creeps aboard and kills two high school students who are amorously copulating. The next morning, the SS Lazarus is ready to set sail, bound for New York City with a graduating senior class from Lakeview High School and chaperoned by biology teacher Charles McCulloch and Colleen Van Deusen. McCulloch brings his niece Rennie along for the trip despite her fear of water. Jason sneaks on board and kills rock star wannabe J.J. with her guitar before hiding in the bowels of the ship. That night, after a boxing match, a young boxer who lost to champion Julius Gaw is killed when Jason slams a sauna rock into his abdomen while Rennie, searching for her dog Toby, discovers prom queen Tamara and Eva doing drugs. McCulloch nearly catches them moments later and Tamara pushes Rennie overboard, suspecting she narced them out. She then uses video student Wayne to record McCulloch in a compromising situation with her, but rejects Wayne's advances afterward. Tamara is killed by Jason when she goes to take a shower. Rennie begins seeing visions of a young Jason throughout the ship, but the others ignore the deckhand's warnings that Jason is aboard. Jason kills Captain Robertson and his first mate. Robertson's son Sean discovers them and tells the others before calling for an emergency stop. Eva is killed by Jason. The students agree to search for Jason while McCulloch decides that the deckhand is responsible; however, the deckhand is discovered with an axe in his back. One of the students, Miles, is killed by Jason and Julius is knocked overboard. Wayne discovers Jason in the hold of the ship and is thrown into an electrical box; his corpse catches fire and begins a chain of events that causes the ship to sink. With the other students dead, McCulloch, Van Deusen, Rennie and Sean escape aboard a life raft, discovering Toby and Julius alive as well. They row to New York where Jason stalks them through the streets. Rennie is kidnapped by a pair of punks and the group splits up to find help. Julius tries to fight Jason with his boxing skills but is decapitated by a single punch. Rennie escapes from Jason when he kills the punks that kidnapped her. She runs into Sean and they reunite with the teachers and the police before Jason kills the officer who is helping them. Rennie crashes a car after a vision of Jason distracts her. Van Deusen is incinerated in the car when it explodes, and it is revealed that McCulloch is responsible for Rennie's fear of water, having pushed her into the lake as a child. They leave him behind and Jason kills him. Jason chases Rennie and Sean into the subway where Sean incapacitates him by knocking him onto the electrical third rail. He revives again and chases them through Times Square where they try to escape through a diner. They flee into the sewers and encounter a sewer worker. He warns them that the sewers will be flooded with toxic waste at midnight before Jason appears and kills him. Sean is injured and Rennie draws Jason off, wounding him with a splash of acidic waste. She and Sean climb the ladder as the sewers flood. The toxic waste transforms Jason into a child, and he drifts away into the sewer plant. Rennie and Sean reunite with Toby who had been lost until then and they look toward the sunrise. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) One year after the events in New York, Jason Voorhees has resurfaced in Crystal Lake but falls into a trap set up by the FBI. He is destroyed by a grenade explosion. A mysterious person in the forest surveys what has just happened and says "I don't think so." Jason's remains are sent to a morgue. The coroner conducting the autopsy becomes hypnotized by Jason's heart and is compelled to eat it. This causes the coroner to be possessed by the demonic spirit of Jason. The now possessed coroner begins a killing spree en route to Crystal Lake. Jason makes his way to Diana Kimble's house. Steven Freeman attempts to protect her, but Diana is killed and Jason escapes. Steven is falsely accused and arrested, meeting the mysterious person, Creighton Duke, in prison. Duke claims that only members of Jason's bloodline can truly kill him for good. Therefore if he transfers the creature into a member of his family, he will be "reborn" back to his old form. The only living relatives of Jason are his half-sister Diana, her daughter Jessica, and her infant daughter Stephanie. Unscrupulous news anchor Robert Campbell, who is dating Jessica, steals Diana's body, planting it in the house for an upcoming investigative show to boost his ratings. Jason bursts in and possesses Robert before leaving with Steven in pursuit. Jessica, who is unaware that her boyfriend is the undead killer, is attacked by him so he can be reborn through her but is disrupted by Steven, who manages to stop him and get Jessica into a car. He runs over Jason and explains the situation, but Jessica does not believe him and throws him out of the car and goes to the police. Steven turns himself into the police and arrives at the station as Jason does; he frees himself again to protect Jessica, who now realizes the truth. In the chaos, Duke makes his escape. The two discover a note from Duke, telling them that he has Stephanie and ordering Jessica to meet him at the Voorhees house alone. Jessica meets Duke at the Voorhees house. Duke throws her a knife, and when she catches it, the knife turns into a mystical dagger. Jason tries to possess Stephanie, but Steven arrives and severs his neck with a machete. A creature crawls out of his neck, and makes its way to the basement, where Diana's body was planted. Jason explodes through the floor in his original body. As Jessica attempts to retrieve the dagger, the two men alternately fight with Jason. Duke is killed by Jason, and the fight between Jason and Steven ends up outside in the yard. As Jason prepares to finish him, Jessica jumps behind him and stabs him in the chest. This causes Jason to be dragged to Hell. As the couple walk off with their daughter, a dog appears and unearthes Jason's mask. Suddenly, the claw-glove hand of Freddy Kreuger emerges from the ground and drags the mask down into Hell with an evil laughter in the background, which setting the events of a violent conflict between the two killers. Jason X (2002) In 2008 Jason Voorhees is captured by the United States government and held at the Crystal Lake Research Facility. In 2010, a government scientist decides to place Jason in frozen stasis after several failed attempts to kill him. While Private Tanner Heflin places a blanket on Jason, Doctor Wimmer, Sergeant Trent, and a few soldiers hope to further research Jason's rapid cellular regeneration and try to take Jason. They pull off the blanket covering his body, but find Heflin dead instead. Having broken free of his restraints, Jason kills the soldiers and Wimmer. Rowan lures Jason into an "ice" pod and activates it. Then Jason ruptures the pod with his machete and stabs Rowan in the abdomen, spilling ice fluid into the sealed room and freezing them both. Over 445 years later in 2455, Earth has become too polluted to support life and has moved to a new planet, Earth Two. Three students, Tsunaron, Janessa and Azrael are on a field trip led by Professor Brandon Lowe who is accompanied by an Android robot, KM-14. They enter the Crystal Lake facility and find the still frozen Jason and Rowan, whom they bring to their spaceship, the''Apache''. Also on the ship are Lowe's remaining students, Kinsa, Waylander and Stoney. They reanimate Rowan while Jason is pronounced dead and left in the morgue. Lowe's intern, Adrienne, is ordered to dissect Jason's body. Lowe, who is in serious debt, calls his financial backer Dieter Perez of the Solaris, who notes that Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount to a collector. While Stoney has sex with Kinsa, Jason comes back to life and attacks Adrienne and then freezes her face with liquid nitrogen before smashing her head to pieces on a counter. Jason takes a machete-shaped surgical tool and makes his way through the ship. He stabs Stoney in the chest and drags him away, to Kinsa's horror. Sergeant Brodski leads a group of soldiers to attack Jason. Meanwhile, Jason attacks and kills Dallas by bashing his skull against the wall after breaking Azrael's back. He then tries to attack Crutch, but Brodski and his soldiers save him. Jason disappears, and after Brodski splits up his team, Jason kills them one by one. Lowe orders Pilot Lou to dock in on Solaris. As he is talking with the Solaris engineer, he is hacked apart by Jason. With no pilot, the ship crashes through a nearby space station, destroying it, and killing Dieter Perez and everyone else on the Solaris. The crash damages one of the Grendel's pontoon sections. Jason breaks into the lab, reclaims his machete and decapitates Lowe. With the ship badly damaged, the remaining survivors head for Grendel's shuttle, while Tsunaron heads elsewhere with KM-14. After finding Lou's remains, Crutch and Waylander prepare the shuttle. Rowan finds Brodski, but he is too heavy for her to carry, so she leaves to get help. Waylander leaves to help with him, while Crutch prepares the shuttle. Jason kills Crutch by electrocution. On board the shuttle, Kinsa has a panic attack and launches the shuttle without releasing the fuel line, causing it to crash into the ship's hull and explode, killing her. Brodski attacks Jason, but is overpowered. Tsunaron reappears with an upgraded KM-14, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She fights Jason off and seemingly kills him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station, and blasting off his right arm, left leg, his right rib cage and finally part of his head. The survivors send a distress call and receive a reply from a patrol shuttle. The survivors set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. As they work, Jason is accidentally brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber Jason. Jason easily defeats KM-14 by punching her head off. As Tsunaron picks up her still functioning head, Jason attacks them, but is stopped by Waylander, who sacrifices himself by setting off the charges while the others escape. Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle. He punches a hole through the hull, blowing out Janessa. A power failure with the docking door forces Brodski to go EVA to fix it. Meanwhile, a hard light holographic simulation of Crystal Lake is created to distract Jason, but he sees through the deception just as the door is fixed. Brodski confronts Jason so the rest can escape. As they leave, the pontoon explodes, propelling Jason at high-speed towards the survivors, however, Brodski intercepts Jason in mid-flight and maneuvers them both into the atmosphere of Earth Two, incinerating them. Tsunaron assures KM-14 that he will build a new body for her. On the planet, two teens beside a lake see a falling star as Jason's charred mask sinks to the bottom of the lake. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Freddy Krueger is trapped in Hell, due to the fact that the teenage residents of Springwood have forgotten about him, rendering him powerless. Under the guise of his mother, Freddy manipulates Jason Voorhees, (after being dead following the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) into killing the teenagers of Springwood, hoping the mass murder will inspire fear and bring his powers back. Meanwhile, Lori Campbell who now lives at 1428 Elm Street with her widowed father, is visited by her friends Kia, Gibb, Trey, and Blake, who are planning to spend the night at her house. Trey is killed by Jason who stabs him in the back repeatedly before folding him in half, while Gibb is in the shower. The gruesomeness of the murder and the fact that it happened in bed causes police to speculate that it was Freddy who killed him. Lori overhears his name, and while at the police station she has a nightmare where she is scared by Freddy. Later, Blake has a nightmare where Freddy tries to attack him, but he escapes unharmed as Freddy is not powerful enough to kill him yet. He awakens to discover his beheaded father beside him before Jason appears and kills him as well. The next day, the murders are blamed on Blake who they state committed suicide afterward. Lori's ex-boyfriend Will Rollins and his friend Mark are patients at Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, and are forced to take Hypnocil to suppress their dreams as they are the last of the people to have had contact with Freddy. Will suspects he was sent there after witnessing Lori's father murder his wife. After seeing a news report of the murders, Mark concocts a plan that allows the two of them to escape. They return to Springwood and Mark abruptly tells Lori and the others about Freddy. He later learns of the city's plan to erase Freddy by making the population forget about him and realizes that they may have ruined their plan. That night, Lori and the others attend a rave located at a cornfield. While grieving over his death, a heavily intoxicated Gibb sees Trey and follows him to an abandoned silo which turns out to be a dream and a trap set by Freddy. As he is about to kill her, Jason, who has invaded the rave and began slaughtering the partygoers, kills her by impaling her with a broken pipe in the real world. Robbed of his victim, Freddy realizes that Jason will not stop killing and stealing his potential victims. Linderman, a classmate who has a crush on Lori, and stoner Freeburg escape the rave unharmed along with Lori, and Kia. Lori confronts her father about her mother's death and traps him in a lie. After running away, she and Will go to Mark's house only to discover that he is being attacked by Freddy who burns Mark before slashing his face with his bladed glove. Meanwhile, Deputy Stubbs suspects a copycat Jason murderer, but his suspicions fall on deaf ears. He then approaches Lori and her friends; and together they realize Freddy's plan. With two killers hunting them, there seems to be nothing they can do until they learn about the Hypnocil at Westin Hills. They go to the hospital to get a supply of Hypnocil, but Freddy possesses Freeburg to dispose of the drugs, and pours them down a sink. After Jason electrocutes Stubbs, he is tranquilized by the Freddy-possessed Freeburg, who Jason cuts in half before succumbing to the drugs. The teens then come up with a plan to pull Freddy from the dream world and force the two killers to battle each other. They take the unconscious Jason to Crystal Lake, to give him the home field advantage and should he defeat Freddy there; he'll already be back home and thus, will not come after the teens. Meanwhile, Freddy encounters Jason in the dream world, where an epic battle unfolds. Freddy has the advantage of his dream powers, but due to his apparent lack of fears, and indestructibility, Jason proves impossible for Freddy to kill even in the dream world. Freddy then discovers Jason's fear of water, and uses it to pull him into a nightmare of his drowning as a child. Lori enters the dream world to retrieve Freddy, saving Jason in the process. Enraged by this, Freddy attacks Lori, and reveals that he was the one who killed her mother. In the real world, Jason awakens and stalks the others through Crystal Lake, chasing them into a nearby cabin. Linderman is mortally wounded when Jason pushes him away and he is impaled by a shelf bracket. The cabin catches fire in the process, and Lori's hand is dragged through some flames which causes her to wake up and pull Freddy from her dream into the real world. Jason begins to fight him while the others escape, and throws Freddy through the roof of another cabin. Linderman dies of his wounds, while Lori, Will and Kia encounter Freddy. Kia taunts him, but is killed by Jason who uses his machete to slam her into a tree. The two titans then begin their final battle. An attempt to ram a mine cart into Jason goes wrong and both of them are hit and land on the boardwalk. After a long, bloody battle an explosion goes off and the two of them are blown into the lake. Freddy makes one final attempt to kill Lori and Will, however Jason uses Freddy's own arm to impale him through the chest, before falling back into the lake. Lori decapitates Freddy while Jason sinks below Camp Crystal lake. Finally at peace with their past, Lori and Will leave Crystal Lake together. Later, Jason emerges from the lake holding Freddy's head, which winks before the film ends and Freddy's laugh is heard. Friday the 13th (2009) On June 13, 1980, child Jason Voorhees (Caleb Guss) watches his mother Pamela (Nana Visitor) being beheaded by a camp counselor (Stephanie Rhodes), who was trying to escape Mrs. Voorhees's murder spree around Camp Crystal Lake. 30 years later, a group of vacationing friends—Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), Richie (Ben Feldman), Mike (Nick Mennell), Whitney (Amanda Righetti) and Amanda (America Olivo)—arrive at Crystal Lake on a camping trip to search for marijuana growing in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, Jason (Derek Mears), now an adult, begins to kill members of the group. Jason kills Mike but spares Whitney and abducts her because she resembles Pamela. Six weeks later, Trent (Travis Van Winkle), his girlfriend Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) and their friends Chelsea (Willa Ford), Bree (Julianna Guill), Chewie (Aaron Yoo), Nolan (Ryan Hansen), and Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta) arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the earlier murders. Whitney's brother Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) arrives to search the lake for her. Clay visits Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him search for Whitney. As they search, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan who are wakeboarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds where they see Jason hauling a body into the abandoned camp house. Jenna and Clay run to warn the others about Jason, who arrives and disconnects the cabin's electricity supply. Jason kills Chewie and Lawrence outside the cabin, and sneaks inside and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, and Jenna escape the cabin but Trent is killed when he reaches the main road. Jason chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees Whitney and all three try to escape as Jason arrives. They find an exit, but Jenna is killed before she can escape. Jason chases Clay and Whitney; she pretends to be Pamela, distracts Jason and stabs him in the chest with his own machete. Clay dumps Jason's dead body into the lake. Before Clay and Whitney leave, Jason bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney. Category:Friday the 13th Characters